dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unbound Eleventh Doctor
The Unbound Eleventh Doctor '''is the eleventh incarnation of the renegade Time Lord known as The Doctor from a parallel universe. '''Biography Having being caught in the middle of the exploding Dalek spaceship The Doctor regenerated into his Eleventh Body. (Night of the Daleks). The new Doctor reportedly picked up his famous leather duster in New York 1977, and stumbled back into the TARDIS in his new favourite piece of clothing. The events after this are currently hazy, as this incarnation seems to appear at random during events of great importance, usually involving various other incarnations of The Doctor, such instances include assisting the Benji Clifford Doctor in defeating the Daleks (Collision), sealing a tear in the universe and helping her previous self in stopping the Master creating a new Eye of Harmony The only time we see this incarnation in his natural environment she is trapped inside his TARDIS which is hurtling towards a Temporal Schism in the Vortex (I Know That Voice). It is in this adventure that we see the Doctor has re-configured the TARDIS interior, reverting it back to its primary setting, which the white 'high-tech' console with six sides as opposed to the wooden four sider her previous self had Personality This Eleventh Doctor, unlike his main universe counterpart, is alot more human in his outward mannerisms. However his personality is a lot more abrasive than his previous self, akin to his Sixth incarnation. Often considering himself the most intelligent and important person in the room, he will often insult and belittle anything/anyone that even remotely irritates him. In contrast to his previous self, this Doctor tends to make his plans in advance, but he is not beyond thinking up ideas on the spot. Also, contradictory to previous Doctors, this one has no objection to using violence as a means to fulfilling her goal. One thing totally lost during his regeneration is her patience. He is constantly bored unless he is 'getting involved' and showing off to people, which can often get him into trouble. When he isn't interfering with the universe however, he is often eating unhealthy junk food, doing modifications to his TARDIS or drinking alcohol. Despite all this, he can often be shown to truely care about anyone he meets, fiercely protecting anyone he considers a 'friend' and can occasionally lose control of himself if he thinks they're in danger. Appearance The Doctor in this incarnation has long brown hair, hazel eyes and a rounded face. While shorter than his previous self he still stands at an impressive six foot three, towering over most in the room. His dress sense, in contrast to his last self, has returned to a more eccentric, unique style. His primary outfit consists of dark brown cowboy boots, black trousers, shirts of varying colours (usually white or red), a turquoise waistcoat with pocket watch and black leather duster style trench coat with a red and silver question mark pin attaches to the left lapel. The most infamous part of the outfit, however, is the 'BC Hats' black leather hat, often dubbed as a 'Drizabone'. This often receives much ridicule from others, gaining this incarnation the nickname of 'The Intergalactic Cowboy'. In 'I Know That Voice' an alternate costume is shown which is made up of a black three-piece suit, black tie, spats, an umbrella and a Fedora. Behind The Scenes *This Doctor is a future incarnation of The 'Shalka' Doctor, The animated Doctor featured in the BBC's online webcast, Scream of The Shalka, starring Richard E Grant as the Ninth Doctor. This webcast was originally going to be regarded as Canon, but when the new series was announced in 2003, Scream of the Shalka was regarded as non-canon. Due to face that The Unbound Eleventh Doctor is a later version of this Doctor, the Time War and anything after that (the revived series) never occurred in this canon. External Links * http://www.youtube.com/OCSProductionsOne Category:Doctors